You Belong To Me
by jdoodles
Summary: A bittersweet romance CHLEX. The beginning and the end.


**You Belong To Me: A Chlex Romance**

_Hi, I know I have Make Damn Sure on hiatus right now and I should be working on it but, this came to me and I had to write it down. Here you are. A bittersweet romance. Inspired by "Women With Big Eyes" by Angela Mastretta. I don't own that or Smallville. I hope you like it! I have been thinking about doing another couple of chapters from Chloe and then Lana's point of view. Maybe even Clark's? I don't know, review and tell me what you think?!_

**L**ex Luthor loved Chloe Sullivan. He discovered it slowly one purple hazed night when the temperature was too hot to stay on the porch. They stayed outside anyway, both feeling

safe and secure at a supposed "safe-house". Seeing her golden halo from the star shine and hearing her fast, clever banter that matched his own, Lex Luthor certainly loved Chloe

Sullivan. And when he said it, as if it were a general fact of life, he was not surprised that she repeated the words back to him, as if she had always known. He believed her, even

though he had never believed anyone else, because her eyes told him so and his brain would not think otherwise when her mouth pressed against his, hot and sweet. Later, when

her hands gripped him tightly and she gasped his name against his ear, Lex knew he would love Chloe Sullivan forever.

* * *

Lex Luthor proposed to Chloe Sullivan fast, as he had fallen in love slowly and discovered it slowly, as well. He proposed in the aftermath of their battle. In the light of their victory

and could not think of a more fitting end. And so, he was surprised when she told him that she had thought that he understood. That she would never marry anyone, even him who

she loved with all of the fireflies in her body. She kissed him again, slowly and left him to think this over. Left him with the decision she knew he had to make as surely as she knew

what that choice would be.

* * *

Lex Luthor fell out of love with Chloe Sullivan in an instant. Or so he thought. So he made himself believe. Because he needed her by his side always and could not think of any

other way that would ensure that. Because without giving her his name, he could not think of anything else he could give her and didn't know if she would accept it anyway. He

courted Lana Lang and believed that he could fall in love with her as well. That it would happen slowly as well. Because he knew that he could tether her to his side. That she

would say yes when he proposed and that she would bear his children with the same prettiness she led her life in.

* * *

Lex Luthor felt the turmoil in his mind when a purple hazed night with stars shining so brightly came again and Chloe Sullivan walked away from him to her life which was now

separate from his. Because he knew that this time, there would be no declarations of love. No hot kisses filled with passion and truth. No body that fit so perfectly to his; warm and

cool at the same time. Lex Luthor realized that he didn't need to fear life anymore because his one great mistake had been made and what could be worse than this self-created

hell? Lex found that he had been right the first time; he would love Chloe Sullivan forever.

* * *

And so, Lex Luthor contented himself to watching her. Saw her become a star reporter.Watched her date other men. Press her lips to theirs as if they had never felt his before.

Watched her relationship with Clark Kent grow into something more. Something that changed Clark into a confident man who wasn't afraid of his own potential anymore. For

awhile, Lex feared that the ring he watched Clark Kent buy would end up on her finger and that Chloe Sullivan (who should have been Chloe Luthor) would become Chloe Kent.

He watched all of this even as the child growing in Lana's womb was born while he took over multimillion dollar corporations. He grew dispassionate, lifeless, and bored. His

sweet, pretty wife thought he was having affairs. But there were none. He only wanted her. Her mouth like the fruit of his soul. The only sustenance he needed. Chloe Sullivan.

* * *

One day, Lex saw Chloe Sullivan (as she had stayed- giving the same answer to Kent as she had to him) and this time, he knew that watching was not enough. Could never be

enough. And he saw, in an instant, because things with them had always been so slow or so fast, that she wasn't going to walk away this time. That their lives were inevitably

intertwined no matter what either of them did. And he regretted what he and his life had become. He paled in shame of her halo. His angel that took him in her arms.

Don't forgive me….I tried to bury you in my mind. To forget you.

I never loved you less for your choice. It just hurt more to feel so.

You loved others. You loved Clark.

I loved them. I loved you first. And always.

Marry me!

Marry Me!

A slow, searing kiss told him of her goodbye.

I belong to you and you belong to me, Lex. That is the whole of my being. There is nothing more to give. You have a child, Lex. He lives without you. Now it is my turn. I return

your heart to you. For him, and the choices we must honor. The decisions that have been made.

* * *

The angel disappeared to never again return.

Lex Luthor felt the heart in his body return.

It beat.

Once.

Twice.

And broke into a million pieces.


End file.
